


What's Love Got To Do With It

by Katlinn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlinn/pseuds/Katlinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas party.  Alcohol.  Sexual tension.  What could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Love Got To Do With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookMeDanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/gifts).



> Written for BookMeDanny for the Winter in Hawaii exchange.
> 
> This probably wasn't quite what you envisioned, but the boys have a habit of taking control and not letting go. We all know Steve's got control issues! :P Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it anyway!

Danny knew this was a mistake, even as his back hit the wall. But the feel of Steve's mouth against his neck, sucking and biting, was enough to drag all rational thought from his brain. He'd tried, once, to stop the madness, but Steve had muffled his protest with a kiss that had Danny's toes curling and his dick hard enough to cut glass. And that had been the end of his objections.

To say they'd both had a little much to drink was an understatement. And Danny knew he wasn't thinking with a clear head, the consequences of their actions. But as they stumbled to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake, he just couldn't seem to care. He'd wanted this too long. Fought the attraction too long. And now, when he had Steve moaning into his mouth as they collapsed naked on his bed, there was no way he was going to be able to stop the madness.

**

Danny awoke the next morning only because the sun was burning through his eyelids and into his brain. Which was retaliating by sending stabbing pains through his skull. With a groan, he rolled over, burying his face into his pillow, trying to remember what in the hell he'd done the night before to cause such torment. He was in his own bed, so that was a plus. There were no burning pains on his body, so he hadn't been shot (you never knew when your partner was insane). His mouth felt and tasted like something had crawled in there and died, so...

Oh yeah. Christmas party. Just Five-O and extended Ohana. Adult only version, so the alcohol had been flowing pretty heavily. Which would explain why he felt like death warmed over. The question was, how in the hell did he get home, and why the fuck was he naked? He vaguely remembered flirting with Steve pretty heavily, which made his face heat up even more against the pillow. He usually managed to keep his feelings under control, but between the alcohol and the fact that Steve wasn't exactly subtle in returning said flirting...well...

Shit.

Danny rolled and sat up quickly, trying to make his vision stop spinning long enough to take a good look around the room. Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the floor, making a trail leading from the doorway to the bed. He could see a shoe out in the hallway...no idea where the other one was. His blanket lay crumpled on the floor next to the bed, though the sheet had remained and was currently twisted around his legs. But he was definitely alone.

He sat quietly for a moment, listening for any movement in the house, before collapsing back onto his pillow. Flashes from the night before ran through his head...dancing just a little too close, subtle touches that lingered just a bit too long, breathless words ghosting over his ear... He took a deep breath to try and clear his head, but held it when he caught a very familiar sent. Steve's cologne.

Well fuck.

**

There was no way in hell Danny would ever admit to anyone just how long he lay there, breathing in Steve's scent on his pillow. It was like a nightmare and a fantasy all rolled into one. The emotions rolling through him were all over the spectrum, but anger, embarrassment and fear were all fighting for the top spot. Embarrassment because he had no recollection of his behavior, and god only knows what he did in front of everyone, let alone Steve. Anger at himself because he let himself get to that point when he should have known better. Anger at Steve, because obviously he'd been there and left. And Danny had no idea how far things had gone between them...which was a whole other reason to be angry, because if they'd had sex, he damn sure wanted to remember it! But all in all, fear was winning out. Because he had no idea what all this would mean. Yeah, he wanted Steve. He was even man enough to admit to himself he might be a little bit in love with the guy. But he was in no way ready to ruin the best friendship he'd ever had on a one night stand that he was too drunk to remember.

 

As he lay there pondering just how fucked up his life really was at the moment, he heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere in the vicinity of his bed. With a groan, he hung off the side and rooted around until he unearthed his phone from his pants and glanced at the screen. Seriously? For fucks sake, it was Sunday! But there was no mistaking the number. He cleared his throat a few times before answering. “Detective Williams.”

**

By the time Danny arrived at the crime scene, Steve's blue truck was already there. Since he had no idea really what had happened the night before, he was nervous as hell even getting out of the car. How should he act? Should he bring it up? Would Steve bring it up? Was Steve angry? Upset? Was their friendship ruined?

He knew he couldn't delay it any longer, so with a sigh he opened the door and slid out of the car.

“Hey brah. How's the hangover?” Kono gave him a blinding smile, and Danny just glared at her in return as she strutted by.

“You're evil, you know that?” he called after her, wincing as he slammed the car door. He heard a chuckle as someone clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don't mind her” Chin said with a grin. “She'll learn in a few years that hangovers get worse with age.”

“I'm going to have to strangle her way before that” Danny said as they ducked under the tape.

They traipsed through the mud until they came upon Kono and Max kneeling next to a body. Steve was standing behind them, his arms crossed over his chest. Danny tried not to take it personally when Steve barely gave him a glance before turning back to the scene, but considering everything...well, yeah. He took it personally.

“Hey Max. What have we got?”

**

The morning had consisted of a lot of frustration and dead ends when it came to the case. It didn't help that Steve would barely look at him, let alone talk to him. Danny was way past frustrated and had moved on to scared out of his mind and just a little pissed off. He knew he needed to talk to the man, but the opportunity just never came up. Okay, maybe there were opportunities. And maybe he was too scared to take them. But Steve wasn't exactly welcoming. He'd only spoken to Danny when necessary, though Danny would admit he seemed more apprehensive than mad. Or maybe he was mad. It was hard to tell with Steve. Aneurysm face was definitely out in full force today. But the more Danny thought about it all (and to be honest, he'd thought way more about it than the case they were investigating) the more reasons he came up with for Steve to be hating him. And this was just going off what he could remember! God knows what he'd done during the time his memory decided to take an alcohol soaked vacation.

“We've got a lead” Chin said, sticking his head in Danny's office door. “Suspect is on the move.”

Danny sighed as he jumped up and grabbed his keys. Oh goodie! A high speed chase with a pissed off Navy SEAL. This should be fun!

**

Danny groaned as he came awake, the pounding in his head making him sick. He really needed to quit waking up this way! But through the pain, his first though was of his partner. “Steve?”

“Danno! Thank god. Stay with me, buddy, okay? Paramedics will be here shortly.”

Danny groaned as he forced his eyes open, reaching up to run a hand across his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay. Stop moving until they can get a collar on you, alright?”

Steve sounded a bit frantic, and Danny knew he needed to show the man he was okay. “Stand down, super SEAL. I'm fine, alright? Just apparently rattled my brain a bit.” He cleared his throat and shifted around in his seat. “So we totaled my car, yeah?”

“I'm so sorry, Danno” Steve said, running his hand down Danny's arm. “I should have been...”

“Babe, stop” Danny said, trying hard to make sure he wasn't slurring his words. “Wasn't your fault.” This time he remembered. He remembered the chase, he remembered closing in on the guy racing in front of them. He remembered Steve pulling around the suspect to get in front of him when the idiot decided it would be a good idea to ram them at 80mph. “How's the other guy?”

“Patrol got him about half a mile down the road. Now would you sit still until the paramedics get here, damnit?”

Danny's vision was swimming again and he felt nauseous. “Yeah, okay” he said roughly, relaxing back into the seat. “Probably a good idea.” He felt himself drifting back off, Steve's voice getting fainter and fainter.

**

Three days. Three days they held him prisoner. Okay, maybe that was being a little drastic, but still. Three days in the hospital seemed like a damn lifetime. It had also been three days of not hearing a word, personally, from Steve. Oh sure, the others brought messages from him. The generic 'I hope you're feeling okay' and 'let me know if you need anything'. But he hadn't actually seen the SEAL since passing out in the car before the paramedics had arrived. He'd tried texting, but had gotten no response. He tried calling, but it always went to voicemail. After about the tenth time of calling, he left a message attempting to guilt trip the guy into calling him back, but even that hadn't worked.

The others made excuses for him. He was busy with the case and whatnot. But after a while, even they started to seem a bit pissed off and confused by his absence. And Danny sure as hell wasn't going to let them in on the real reason Steve hadn't made an appearance. His face still heated up when he thought of his actions that night. He was pretty sure Kono knew what he was thinking. She had that look in her eye whenever his name came up. But so far, she'd kept her thoughts to herself. He was very grateful for that.

“Okay, Detective Williams. Looks like you are getting sprung today” the nurse said as she walked into the room. “All your tests have come back normal, and you should have no lasting effects from the concussion. You're to take it easy for the rest of the week, though. No work until Monday. And you need to follow up with your physical therapist about your shoulder.”

“Yeah, yeah. We're on a first name basis now, so...” Danny grumbled as he signed the paperwork as best he could with his arm in a sling. Another lasting battle wound from being partners with Steve McGarrett.

“Do you have someone taking you home today?” the nurse asked as she took the signed forms and placed them in a folder. Danny had been gearing up for this argument, knowing it wasn't going to be an easy one since he in fact was planning on taking a cab home. But a voice in the doorway piped up before he could get started.

“That would be me.”

_Mouth closed, Daniel. That is not a becoming look on you._ Amazing how his inner voice tended to sound like his ex-wife in times of stress.

“What are you doing here?” Okay, that probably sounded wrong. Bitchy. Probably a bit rude. But Steve standing in his doorway wasn't something he was expecting at all, and it threw him off.

Steve shrugged as he walked into the room. “I'm here to take you home.”

Okay, what? How could he possibly know Danny was being released today? He'd told Kono the night before that it was a possibility, but even he wasn't sure until the nurse has just come in to tell him. The look on his face must have been obvious, because Steve flashed him a small smile.

“You think I'm not keeping track of what's going on with my partner?”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn't know, since you haven't set foot in this room since I got here” Danny shot back, still thrown off. He immediately felt guilty when Steve's face fell, but damnit, he wasn't going to give in!

“Okay” the nurse said, clearing her throat nervously. “I'll just...umm...go get the wheelchair and we'll get you out of here.” She glanced between the two men before quickly fleeing the room.

“So..uh..I brought you some clothes to change into” Steve said, holding up a bag.

“Thanks” Danny said, still a bit dazed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and took the offered bag. The guy hadn't made an appearance in three days, yet he was here to take Danny home. It just didn't add up in his already overtired mind.

“Do you need some help?”

Danny hadn't realized he'd been staring at the bag in his hands for god knows how long. “What?”

“I just figured with your shoulder, you might need some help getting a shirt on” Steve said, walking over to take the bag out of Danny's hands and fishing through the contents. “Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking when I chose the outfit” he said, pulling a t-shirt out of the bag.

“It's fine” Danny said as he struggled to remove the sling on his arm. “Just....damnit...help me get this damn thing off, would you?”

Steve carefully slipped the strap over Danny's head, being as careful as he could not to jostle his shoulder in the process. He then untied the hospital gown and helped slip it down Danny's arms, but stopped before it was completely off. His eyes widened at the discolored mass his shoulder had become.

“Hey” Danny said softly. “It looks worse than it is. We've both been injured way worse than this, you know.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay. Here, let's just...” he held out the arm of the t-shirt for Danny to slip his arm into, and Danny could see the trembling in his hands.

“Babe, it's okay. Really. What's going...”

“Okay gentlemen. We're all ready to go” the nurse said as she wheeled a chair into the room. “Here” she said, walking over and taking the shirt from Steve. “Let me just help you get dressed.” Danny's eyes never left Steve as the nurse helped him pull the t-shirt over his head, but Steve wouldn't even look at him. But when he stood up to pull on the sweatpants that were in the bag...

“I'll just...umm...I'll just go pull the truck around” Steve stammered before practically bolting out the door, leaving a very confused Danny in his wake.

“I didn't take your partner as the squeamish type” the nurse mussed as help Danny finish dressing and into the chair.

“He's not” Danny said as he stared at the empty doorway, his brow furrowed. “I've no clue what that was about.”

**

The drive home was probably the most uncomfortable time he'd ever spent in the car with Steve, and by the time they arrived at the house, he'd had just about enough.

Steve put the truck in park and turned off the ignition. They both sat in the silence for a moment, listening to the engine tick as it cooled down. Finally, Steve took a deep breath and let it out. “Danny, look. I'm really sorry...”

By this time, Danny was done. He was angry and hurt and really not in the mood to listen to Steve's bullshit apologies. “Don't.”

“Danny...”

“Just shut up, okay? Do I need to put in for a transfer tomorrow? Is whatever happened the other night completely ruined us? Because I need to know. I can't do this anymore. Do you all of a sudden hate me that much that you can't even show your face at the hospital? I may not remember everything that happened that night, but I remember enough to know you weren't exactly an unwilling participant.” He took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. “I have no idea what's going on in that messed up head of yours. Of course I don't, cause you won't talk to me. But just so it's on record, the only thing I regret about that night is being too drunk to remember it all.”

With difficulty, Danny managed to get the door open and climb out of the truck. His keys were in his pocket, and screw the bag in the back seat. He just had to get away. Now.

He made it to the door, with the key in the lock, before he felt Steve behind him. “Just go away, McGarrett” he said as he tried to get his hand to stop shaking long enough to unlock the door.

“Danny...”

He managed to push his way inside, only to find Steve crowding in right behind him.

“Okay, you've had your say. Now it's my turn” Steve said as he closed the door behind them. He grabbed Danny by the arm and swung him around, pinning him against the door. “First off, I don't hate you” he said softly, his face inches from Danny's. “In fact, I'm pretty damn sure I love you. Secondly, the only thing I regret about that night is the fact that I left because I was too damn scared to face you. And I didn't come to see you in the hospital because I couldn't face the fact that I was the one that put you there in the first place. You're always telling me to stop being so reckless, and I almost got you killed. I just...”

“Seriously? That's what all this shit was about?” Danny yelled. “This whole mess was because of your overblown guilt complex, which just happens to pick NOW to come out!” Danny pushed away from Steve and stalked across the room. “And point of fact, the accident was in no way, shape or form your fucking fault! For once, I might add. I swear to god...”

“Danny...”

“...if you ever pull shit like this again...”

“Danny!” Steve said louder.

“What!” Danny yelled, spinning around to find Steve a breath away.

“Could you just shut up for five seconds so I can kiss you?” Steve hesitated a moment before leaning in to do just that.

Danny's anger immediately melted away as his sank into the kiss. “Only five seconds?” he mumbled against Steve's lips.

“Mmm maybe a little longer than that” Steve smiled before deepening the kiss.

**

“That was definitely longer than five seconds” Danny said breathlessly against Steve's shoulder, his lungs working overtime to get some air.

Steve let out a laugh as he ran his hand up and down Danny's sweaty back. “Are you complaining?”

“Oh, no” Danny said quickly. “Definitely not complaining!”

“How's your shoulder?” Steve asked, ghosting his fingers over the discolored skin.

“It's not quite as thrilled with this whole event as I am” Danny said, groaning a bit as he carefully rolled off Steve and onto his back.

Steve rolled over, bracing himself above Danny. He leaned down and kissed him softly. “Let me get us cleaned up and I'll get you an ice pack and your pills.”

Danny wrapped his good arm around Steve's shoulders and pulled him down so Steve's head was resting on his chest. “Not yet. Not ready...” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Steve wrapped his arm tightly around Danny and let himself relax. “Not going anywhere, Danno. Not this time.”

 

End


End file.
